1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) including an oxide semiconductor, a thin film transistor, and a display unit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a semiconductor represented by silicon (Si) has been used for a channel layer of a thin film transistor, and the carrier density has been controlled by ion implantation of a donor, an acceptor and the like. Further, in recent years, as a semiconductor that has a larger electron mobility than that of silicon and has superior electric characteristics, a semiconductor having a metal oxide such as zinc oxide (ZnO) as a main component (hereinafter referred to as an oxide semiconductor) has attracted attention. It has been studied to apply the oxide semiconductor to the channel layer of the thin film transistor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73697).